


The Library On Siam Street (OffGun AU)

by crazy4fanfic



Category: GMMTV, Off jumpol - Fandom, gun atthaphan - Fandom, gun atthaphan phunsawat - Fandom, off jumpol adulkittiporn - Fandom, offgun, tumcial
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Gay Male Character, Introvert, Library Sex, M/M, Rain, Secret Crush, Seeking Adventure, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4fanfic/pseuds/crazy4fanfic
Summary: Both, Off as well as Gun, would never have imagined that an evening spent in a library could change their lives forever.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both, Off as well as Gun, would never have imagined that an evening spent in a library could change their lives forever.

It was past eight o'clock and the streets that surrounded the Siam centre was bustling with traffic and people. Lots and lots of people, which was nothing special. Siam centre was the main hub of the city so it was bound to be crowded. And with the rains pouring heavily things were bound to get a little out of control. Navigating from one place to another in such a weather always proved a difficult task.

At the east road of the centre the digital traffic light indicated five seconds before it turned red. A figure dashed past the road hoping to make it in time to the other side. Either that person was very brave or had a death wish. Or maybe he was stupid to think that he could cover the distance between the two sides in mere four seconds.

He ran as fast as he could in the hope that he would be able to cross the road. In those crucial five seconds, the digital traffic light always in his sight. Just as he reached the middle of the intersection the green light stopped and so did his heart. 

A bike wheezed towards him and instead of running, he stood stock-still in the middle of the road, his brain cells point blank and his forearms shielding either sides of his face.

The tyres of the bike screeched on the cemented road when the rider tried his utmost to prevent an accident. 

"Move out of the way, asshole!"

The derogatory word was enough to bring the unmoving figure back to his senses and kick-start his heartbeat which was now running a mile per minute. 

"Ss...sorry...I'm sorry." He said, clasping his palms together and bowing to the rider.

The vehicles behind the bike that almost hit him, honked to the maximum. People didn't shy at all from throwing expletives at them for stopping the flow of traffic in such a blasted weather. 

Now that he was back to his senses, he might as well get out of the way before somebody came to kill him. He bent and picked up the bag that had fallen down from his grasp amidst the utter chaos and cleared the road in a hurry.

While he walked something came flying at him and hit the side of his cheek making him flinch in pain. He scrunched his nose and adjusted his glasses to see who was rude enough to do that. A woman who looked like she could be somewhere in her forties flicked him the middle finger from her car window and mouthed a curse word. Before he could react the car sped into the scurrying traffic and vanished from his sight.

Curiosity got the better of him and he searched for the thing that hit him. He looked around him and found a ripe strawberry squashed near his right foot. Uggh! People could be so rude and inhumane these days. 

Panick overtook him when he glanced at his watch.

"Shit! Just ten minutes more until the library closes."

And then, he ran like a dog that had a firecracker tied to it's tail. He turned a corner on the next street, ran a few more seconds and finally came to a stop, a few paces from the library. The sight before him made his shoulders drop in disappointment. The owner's son was in the middle of closing the shutter of the establishment.

Because of his short marathon a second ago, his throat ached with all the intake of rushed air. He adjusted his bag in the crook of one hand and brushed the wet hair from his forehead with the back of his other hand. He felt like he could faint any moment now, his breaths coming out in shorter gusts.

"You're late, I'm about to close. Come back tomorrow."

His ears pricked when he heard the sentence. No can do. He had come all the way here and he was not leaving unless he submitted these goddamn books. With determined eyes he mustered up all the strength that was left in his body and stood tall, ready to fight.

"Oh! It's you. Off Jumpol, right?

"Ri...right." He said, taken aback that the library owner's son knew his name. All that promise of a fight from a minute ago leaving his body.

It had been approximately over a year and a half since he had enrolled his name in the library. However, due to some personal reasons, he couldn't visit the place for the past two months. And the times that he had visited he had never once spoken to the owner's son. 

Gun Attaphan. 

Yes, that was his name. All those who visited the library stayed clear of him. The sole reason was because though petite, he had the glare of a furious dragon. And that gaze could cut you in half if you so much as managed to irk him even the slightest bit. 

Gun Atthaphan was a man of few words. He didn't do small conversation where the discussion of the weather was required. If a person did try to make small talk, he would interrupt them and tell them upfront that he wasn't the least bit interested about them or their life in general. To him it was all a waste of time.

Every now and then you'd find a girl in tears, who had been eager to get Gun's attention, only to be turned down by him in the most brutal way possible. 

Off was thankful that he never had the opportunity to cross paths with the little guy where a conversation was required between them. The times when he had to request for a book or return it, he had always done so in the presence of a different staff other than the young master.

The times that he had seen Gun, the little guy had had his nose buried in a book or was seen strolling through the isles of the library where he would be rearranging books. 

Off found himself smiling at the irony that was Gun Atthaphan. A person who hated communicating with words devoured the same when they were printed on the pages of books. He wondered if a person could talk to Gun through letters or messages. The thought made him chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

Fuck! Did I anger the dragon? 

"I wasn't laughing, looks like I swallowed a dust particle." And then he pretended as if what he said was true and made a show of blaring his throat out. 

"Look P' it's better you turn back," Gun said with a crisp note in his raspy voice. "It's already eight thirty and I need to close shop."

Dejection overtook Off's already blasted mood. "But...the books"

Nevertheless, Gun was having none of it. "There's no point of wasting my time and yours by making me act otherwise. It's late, I'm hungry and I need my beauty sleep."

Well, so much for almost getting myself killed.

Gun was right though, there was no point in wasting either of their time, when the opposite party was adamant on not helping.

Now that it was settled, even though it was not to his liking, Off heaved a sigh and with drooped shoulders decided to turn back. The evening had brought him nothing but misfortune. The same as his life had brought him for the past two months. 

First, he was overrun by a motorbike that had almost killed him. Second, a crazy woman had thrown an overriped strawberry at him and stained his pristine white shirt. He cursed at his lack of insight of not zipping his windcheater closed when he had left his house. Last but not the least, the library owner's son had flicked him as if he was no more than an insignificant fly on the wall. 

With all that had happened to him in the last two months and this evening he sometimes wondered if his life held any significance in this world.

"P' Wait."

Like a flash of lightening, Off swiveled, his gaze locked on Gun.

"Yes?" Off asked, a flicker of hope alighting his insides. His fingers fidgeted with the zip of his rain jacket while he waited for Gun to say something. Gun on the other looked uncomfortable and Off had no idea why.

Off guessed that the little guy seemed to be having mixed thoughts going on in his head. And he was right, Gun's body language gave him away. The constant way he jingled the keys in his palm. The way his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip as if he was contemplating stuff and the way in which he supported his body weight from one leg to the other was a clear sign.

A few seconds passed, which seemed like minutes to Off, Gun finally came to a decision. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, as if what he was about to do was against his will. He then turned and walked towards the library.

Off couldn't believe his eyes. Did Gun Atthaphan, the furious dragon just reach for the shutter? That meant he could submit the books and return home. Maybe his luck was not that bad after all.

"Well....dont just stand there....lend me a hand."

And....there it is. There's the dragon puffing fire from his snot.

With a light in his step and a change in his mood Off rushed towards the library door. With his help they pushed the shutter upward and Gun unlocked the library door.

Off followed Gun. They divested their rainy gear near the door and walked into the warmth of the library and then entered the main office, a few minutes walk from the main library area. While Gun rebooted the computer Off's gaze spanned the interior of the room. He had loved coming here once and spending his time amongst the vast column of books. 

Who wouldn't? The library in it's entirety gave off the aura of homely comfort away from home. One glance and you'd know that a humongous amount of money had been spent on it's decor. 

Since it was situated in the prime location of Siam Square it had to be tasteful and grand. Exclusivity was what made people want to gain membership here. Plus, it was an added bonus to their already rich status.

As a person who had a sweet tooth, everything in this room remind him of sweets and candies. The lower half of the walls that consisted of wood panels reminded him of treacle syrup and the upper walls, of butter scotch. The white linen drapes on all the windows that matched the doorfames and the ceiling of the library, reminded him of cotton candy. 

Every item in the library screamed the word 'expensive.' Even the gold and blue vintage rug under the main desk of the main room and that of the outer library table were said to have been imported from the markets of Istanbul.

All in all nothing much had changed since Off had last visited this place. Not even the shine on the top of the regency oak table that stood in the middle of the outer room. To Off, it looked as if it had been veneered only yesterday.

"If you're done admiring the place then can we get down to business?"

Gun's voice penetrated the silence of the room, making Off jump out of his revere. He was so engrossed in his surrounding that he had forgotten the purpose as to why he had come here.

"Oh! Sorry!" Off said, with an embarassed smile and walked towards the desk where Gun Stood. The little guy's fingers drummed a stacatto of beats on top of the hardwood. It seemed to match the beats of Off's pounding heart. 

Shit!...the little dragon looks pissed.

When offered, Gun grabbed the books from Off's hands without an ounce of change in his stoic expression. Off heaved a sigh and waited while Gun went through the pages, flipped the books over one by one, to check for any damages.

Oho! Such an attitude for a small fellow. What did he eat that has got his pants in a twist?

"I'm half an hour late for dinner because of you. You realize that don't you P'?"

"Huh?" Off looked at Gun in bewilderment. 

Oii, does this little dragon posses magical powers of hearing thoughts too?

Once he was done with checking the books, Gun spared a glace towards off and then took a seat near the computer.

"I'm sure you heard me," Gun said and then his face contorted as if he was pissed. Off heard the guy mumble something under his breath but he couldn't quite catch what was said. 

To Off it sounded something like, 'why did I even give into him?' 

He could be wrong though.

And then no more words were spoken. Only the sound of the keyboard could be heard as Gun went about his task of logging the details of the books into the computer.

While he was at it, Off took the chance to look at Gun, for the first time in ever. He had never been in such close proximity to the tiny fellow.

Mysterious. 

That was the only word he could come up with to describe Gun Atthaphan. The exterior shell seemed in contrast with the inner person. One would think that a person this tiny with such delicate features would be much gentle and friendly. Oh, but outer images could be so deceiving, like what he was witnessing now.

If Off were to try and remember the last time he had seen Gun smile, then, probably he would never be able to recall the moment. Well, Gun had never smiled, at least not in his presence. But then Off had never paid much attention to him either. 

Gun's high and mighty character had preceded his tiny self even before Off had joined the library. Off had heard some gossip from the old members, especially the young girls, that Gun thought himself as the prince of the estate who would take after his father's business. Hence, he didn't deem himself worthy enough to waste his time on people who were of no significance to him. Therefore, Off had steered clear of him from day one.

"P'~ looks like your membership is long overdue for renewal."

"Aah! About that....I want to terminate my membership."

"What?" Gun stood from his seat abruptly and slapped his palms on the desk. Off flinched at the unexpected outburst. When Gun saw this, his voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Why all of a sudden?"

There was a look on his face that Off couldn't comprehend. For the first time, Off saw an emotion on Gun's face that was not boredom or irritation. However, that was only for a moment and the look vanished as fast as it had appeared. Composure overtook the little dragon's features and he apologized for his sudden outburst.

"Well then, how are you going to pay for the books?"

"Woah...woah...what do you mean?" Off's eyebrows knit in consternation. "Pay how? I submitted the books didn't I? Also the full membership fee was already paid in advance."

Gun smiled and resumed his seat once again. That was when Off noticed the dent that appeared on those fluffy cheeks. Off swore to himself, never in his life had he ever seen a guy with such bright healthy complexion and a smile that could melt even the toughest of hearts. 

That dimple though, had it always been there?

Gun was still smiling when he spoke, "That's right P' you did pay for the membership in advance but according to our records," he paused for a moment and scrolled through his computer screen searching for some data. "Your membership ended a month back and you still had these books with you."

"So...what?" Off asked. He knew he was missing a point but he had no clue what it was. 

"Okay...how do I put this in the simplest way possible," said Gun as if he was talking to himself. 

Once he rearranged the thoughts in his head Gun replied, "because you didn't submit the books on time, you have to pay the late fee as compensation." 

Fine then, Off thought. If all he had to do to get this over with was pay the overdue fee then he would do just that. He reached for the wallet that he always kept in his back left jeans pocket.

"How much is it then, the overdue fee?"

"Just a moment, let me check...um that would be 300 Baht."

Woah! That's gonna cost me a month's worth of necessary savings.

That was a large sum that he would have to part with but given the prestigious status of the library what could one expect. Such things never came cheap.

He spared a glance at Gun while he rummaged his wallet. For some reason he didn't like the vibe that was radiating from the little guy. Why did he feel like Gun was having the time of his life at his expense. Even though his poker face gave nothing away, his eyes told a different story.

Off would have been offended if not for the fact, that this was the last time he would ever have to interact with Gun. His membership was over, they would soon be going their separate paths anyway.

"P' how are you going to pay, card or cash?"

"Card...." If only I can find the godamn thing here in my wallet.

The silence in the room was palpable while Off searched and searched for the damned plastic boject but it was nowhere to be found. He felt like he could combust in flames any minute. 

Oh for heaven's sake, could this day get any more disastrous?

To Gun, he pleaded as best he could. "Uh...looks like I forgot my card and the cash I have right now on my person is not enough. Will it be alright if I pay it tomorrow?" 

That was the final straw against Off. Down came the sound of Gun's palms on the desk as it resonated off the walls of the library.

"Seriously P'!" Gun shouted, irritation apparent in his voice.

"Do I look like a fool to you? You begged me to reopen the library when it was clearly past closing time. Made me give up my dinner when I am practically starving. Oh! And don't even get me started on the fact that you wasted both of our time."

Holy Buddha! I never thought that words could feel like a fired gun shot. He stands true to his nickname ~ little dragon.

"Look nong," Off tried to to sound as sincere as possible. "Just give me a day's time and I'll pay the remaing fee back." 

"That's not how we do business P'. If we were to give such leeway to every single person that came here then we'll go bankrupt." Gun retorted, his fingers rubbing the skin on his forehead. "And what's to say that you'll return tomorrow. You were AWOL for the past two months."

Off had no idea what he could do or say to that. He was stuck in this situation with no way out. To make things worse, he couldn't even call a single person at this time of the hour and ask them to help out. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind he heard Gun say, "Is there anyone you can call and ask them to bring you money?"

Off wanted to laugh, didn't the guy just shout at him for wasting both their time. Was he willing to wait some more, until someone could come and pay the money?

Businessmen. It's disgusting how their constitution changes when it comes to matters of money. 

That sarcastic thought was kept to himself though. He didn't want his ears to bleed from another lecture, so all he did was shake his head.

"No one?" Gun questioned.

Off's gaze turned down, a bit ashamed to admit that. Somehow, the carpet on the floor seemed more interesting compared to the surprised look on Gun's face. It was better to retract in his own shell than be judged by those eyes. The feeling of self loathing and self pity that coursed through him reminded him of how lonely his life had turned and he hated every minute of it.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?"

The timing of the thunder at that moment couldn't be more perfect. Like a lightening bolt his head snapped up.

Did he just.....

A myriad of emotions overswept both the people present in the room. While one's emotion was outwardly the other's was more internal. Off didn't want to go down that path because it hurt him too much to even think of that person.

"We broke up." Unbeknownst to him the words just escaped and Off regretted it the minute they left his his mouth.

Woah, I did not just say that out loud!

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gun apologised but when their gazes met Off felt like the little dragon's countenance didn't match his words.

Had he just imagined or did Off see a glimpse of a smile cross Gun's lips. No sooner hat it appeared, than it vanished when his tongue darted out and moistened the said organ. Once again giving Off a glimpse of those adorable dimples.

That thing is a quite a distraction.

Dimples and a cute smile had always been Off's weakness, go figure. It was a 'type' for him when it came to finding someone attractive and that's exactly what had made him fall for his ex-boyfriend big time.

Mint

(A/N: Just using some random name because I couldn't come up with a better name for Off's ex 😅)

It still hurt to even think about that person because he had meant the world to Off. Mint was the perfect embodiment of his name, sweet and refreshing. Like a breath of fresh air he had come into Off's life and had made it more colourful. Off had never met a person who was as sweet and sincere as his Mint.

***Flashback***

Off still remembered the first time he had encountered Mint. It was at their university library. Off had an assignment that he needed to submit the next day and he was looking for a particular book for research purposes. When he had at last found the book, he reached for it but it didn't budge. When he tugged at it again it was pulled out of his grasp and his eyes landed on a head full of soft hair, through the gap where the book had just been.

"Hey!" Off exclaimed in irritation.

The little bob of head looked up from the book, probably confused as to why Off was shouting at him in the middle of a freaking library.

"That's mine."

"Says who?"

"I got to it first," said Off, exasperated at the person who looked like he could be in his first year. 

"And yet, I'm the one who's holding it," said the person with a smirk.

Well, that was true but Off needed that book, period. One thing he hated was not submitting his work on time. As a student who was at the top of his class, he had a reputation to behold and nothing could taint it, nothing. Not even this sassy person across him. With a determined will, Off walked along the isle of the book shelf and turned to where the boy stood on the opposite side.

"Look here kid," Off said, the moment the boy came in his view. "I really need that book for an assignment which is due tomorrow and I'm running short of time."

The boy stood there without moving and stared into Off's eyes as if challenging him. If the situation hadn't been serious Off would have smiled. The person was delicate and tiny in stature, what people would call such a characteristic as cute and adorable. However what strength he lacked in physical aspect, he made it up in his powerful sharp gaze. 

A face which said, 'come at me and you'll regret it.'

From his look it seemed he was ready to fight for the book if necessary, but to Off's utter surprise the boy did a total 360 on him. In the blink of an eye he stretched out his hand that held the book towards Off with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Here you go, you can have it." 

"Huh!" 

To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement. What was going on, Off thought. One moment the boy seemed ready to knock him out and the next moment he willingly parted with the book as if it was a trivial matter.

"I was just perusing the book to see if it was of any use to me, looks like it's not."

"But....."

"I just wanted to see how you'd react if I refused," said the boy with a dimpled smile. 

That smile was all it took for all his tangled thoughts to fly out the window. It made his insides flutter with excitement and for the first time in a long while, Off felt happy. He felt like smiling himself and that's exactly what he did.

"Thanks, I guess. " he said and reached for the book.

"No problem. I'm Mint Kiriwat by the way, first year communication and Arts student."

"Oh wow! We're in the same faculty then. My name's Off Jumpol."

"I know." Mint said with a wink and then he was gone.

That was how he had met Mint. It was an unusual encounter to say the least. After that they met frequently at the library and Mint always made it his mission to engage Off in a conversation. 

One fine day Mint came up to him and asked him out for coffee. Things started looking up for them and they started hanging out from time to time.

As a person, Off was quite an introvert and he found it difficult to talk to strangers or people in general. His circle of friends consisted of only two people and his books. He loved the quiet and peace that they brought him from this fast pace life. As a native who was from Chiang Mai, he liked taking things slow. The reason he had come to Bangkok was to compete his higher education. Being away from home sometimes made him sad and lonely. 

On the other hand Mint was the total opposite. His character could be reckoned to a butterfly, always flitting from one place to another, carefree and restless. Nothing could tie him down. Off could see why everyone loved him and yearned to be in his company and he himself was no exception to that.

Some two months later when they had gotten into a comfortable friendship, Off had asked Mint about their first encounter. He had been curious to know what Mint had meant, when he had admitted to knowing Off's name. Mint had then confessed to him saying that, he had been observing Off for a while. 

Mint had confessed that he frequented the library and he had always seen Off with his nose in the books. He had also revealed that it had intrigued him how oblivious Off was to the bevy of pining girls that graced the library everyday just to get a glimpse of him. 

Through Mint, Off had come to know that he was the talk of not just the library but also of their faculty. He was known as the 'aloof prince'. Every girl wanted to be the one who could make the prince shed his icy demeanour. They even went so far as to make bets, as to who would be able to strike a conversation with the handsome geek.

To Off's relief, Mint had assured him that he wasn't one of those people with an agenda who wanted to get close to Off just to win a bet. Mint had admitted that he was indeed surprised when Off had spoken to him and he had purposely challenged Off to get a reaction out of him. 

That had made Off laugh out and he had agreed, saying that Mint had been more than successful in getting out a reaction. That day he had felt peace in his heart.

That's what Off liked about Mint. They could talk to each other about anything and everything. Their love of books and movies in particular was what had cemented their friendship even further. It had taken some time but slowly and steadily Off had felt himself developing feelings for his junior and he was sure that Mint felt the same way about him. 

One evening, the day before Off's birthday, Mint had come to his dorm saying that he needed help on some assignment to which Off had agreed. However, instead of going back to his place after the assignment was completed, Mint had said that it was already late and pleaded if he could crash in Off's room for the night. 

With not much thought, Off had allowed Mint to sleep in his bed. Which he realised much later was a bad idea on his part. Having the person you liked, a breath's inch away from you could be disastrous to your nervous system. Off felt like his insides had turned into a freaking time bomb that could blow up any second. 

All he wanted to do was grab the person beside him and kiss the hell out of him. Talk about a young adult in his prime with raging hormones. That was the first he had ever felt towards anyone and it was frightening and exciting at the same time. 

Off had been so engrossed in his internal thoughts that he didn't even dare to figure out what Mint was thinking. To diffuse the atmosphere around him and his lust raging body he started to talk about random things. To Off's relief Mint indulged in the conversation and that seemed to lessen the tension in his body. 

What Off liked most was the fact that whenever he was in Mint's company, time always seemed to fly by without him even realizing it. Eventually the clock struck midnight and Mint's phone started ringing.

"Thank God!" Mint exclaimed as he got up from the bed, silenced his phone and walked towards the study desk. "I thought the clock would never strike twelve."

"It's twelve already?.....Wait, do you set a midnight alarm everyday?"

"Of course not P," Mint chuckled as he reached for his bag and took out a mini square box. "Today is just a special day."

With that he came and knelt before the bed while Off looked as if the cat had got his tongue. Not once during the entire evening, did it ever occur to him that Mint had come to his dorm with a purpose and that was, to wish Off a happy birthday.

The gesture was so sweet that Off found his cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Similar to the spark from the candle wick that glowed little by little upon being lit. 

"A very happy birthday P," Mint said with a smile as bright as the candle light.

"I don't know what to say." To be honest Off was speechless. 

This was the first time he was experiencing something so utterly and truly beautiful from a person who was not family. Therefore it was all the more beautiful. 

"I think a simple thank you would suffice." Mint suggested as a matter of fact, making them both laugh out loud.

"Alright, blow the candle and make a wish." 

And that's exactly what Off did.

A moment later when they had fed each other the cake, Mint stretched out his palm towards Off asking, "Can I request for a present?"

To that Off quirked an eyebrow in response. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?" 

Mint just sat before him, eyes pleading and like usual Off had given in. "All right, I'm feeling generous tonight, ask away."

To Off's surprise, Mint leaned in and kissed him. It was the merest brush of their lips but it was enough to spark a ranging flame in them. The next thing they knew the kiss had turned to something much more than any of them had planned.

After that eventful night they had started dating each other. It had been the best year of Off's life. However luck was never on his side. 

A year later they discovered that things were not as rosy as it seemed. With similarities came differences too and there were a lot of them. Mint was a social butterfly whereas Off was an introvert. Whenever Mint tried to indulge Off in his social circle or tried to coerce him into attending parties and social gatherings, Off would always decline. That, most of the times became their reason for petty fights.

At last one day, Mint had sat down with Off and told him that he couldn't continue this any more. Off could see the realisation in Mint's eyes. That even though Mint loved Off, he knew that he could never succeed in bringing Off out of his tiny shell that he had wrapped around himself. Therefore, he had decided to set them both free.

It was also the first time Off had ever cried so bitterly in his life. The realisation that Mint wanted nothing to do with him, hurt him to his very core. He had felt unwanted and unloved. He had thought that Mint had understood him and respected his boundaries but maybe he had been wrong. 

But that's who he was as a person. He didn't want to turn into someone he was not just for the sake of somebody. He didn't want to lose himself and his true identity somewhere along the way. Likewise he also didn't want Mint to change himself just because Off wanted him to. And because of this very reason he had allowed himself to let Mint go and agreed to part ways amicably without any drama.

Before leaving Mint had only one advise to give Off and those words still haunted him to this day.

Stop taking life so seriously P'. From time to time learn to have a little fun. When adventure comes knocking on your door, dive into it like there's no tomorrow without thinking about the consequences. Only then you'll realize that life has so much more to offer. 

***End of flashback***

Off took in the petite figure before him. Now that he saw, he reliased that his ex and Gun did share some similar physical traits. Both were short, cute types and possesed a lovely smile. However one difference stood out as clear as day, the intensity of their gazes. Mint had the kindest eyes whereas Gun's gaze could melt steel if he wanted to.

That being said, those eyes at present lacked the death stare. On the bright said, they looked more mushevious.

"What are we going to do with you now P?" He heard Gun say. "Should I call the police?"

Off couldn't believe the audacity of the little dragon and he was not far behind in speaking out his mind. "Easy there nong, you're making this matter into something that it's not. Don't you think you're being a bit extreme?"

"Well yes, but extreme situation calls for extreme actions, don't they? You clearly don't have the means to pay the refund and I've had my time wasted for nothing. So if my patience is running a little thin, then you are to blame for it."

Off himself, was running out of patience and energy. They seemed to be going nowhere with their problem. He breathed out a heavy sigh and let out an internal plea to the heavens above, asking God to end this so that he could go home and rest. 

"OK, look. I don't know what it is you want me to do and it doesn't look like you're going to let me leave until the money is paid. So why don't you tell me what it is you want and I'll do it your way."

That little speech caused the mischevious spark to intensify behind Gun's gaze. 

"Whatever I want?"

Off licked his lips and sighed in resignation. "Yes, whatever you want."

At this point I'll freaking agree to anything. Just let me go home.

"Alright," said Gun with an extra chirp in his voice. He came around the desk, elevated his body and sat on the table top. His eyes ready for some exciting time. 

"Take off your clothes."

The moment Off heard that sentence he regretted his earlier words. His hands came up in defence and he clutched his shoulders as if he was a virgin saving his chastity.

"What are you, a pervert?"

"What if I say I am?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

This little evil dragon. Now I know how Persephone must've felt when Hades had her kidnapped and taken to the underworld against her will.

"P' I'm waiting, chop chop. Not much time to waste."

"Aou.... it's not fair and that's just gross. We don't even know each other. How can you even ask that of me?"

"Life's never been fair P'. So, are you doing it or should I do it for you? Or would you rather have me call the police."

What was so difficult about the demand, they were both guys right? It was common for men to get down and naked all the time, wasnt it? 

Not in front of any random guys, you idiot. His internal self shouted at him.

That's exactly what was wrong with this whole demand of Gun. People didn't just go around getting naked in fron of strangers. 

Also, Off hated showing off his body because, it was far from the typical macho bodies you see nowadays on young boys and men. It's not like he was fat or anything. It's just that you could describe his physique as lean and soft rather than buffed up and tight. Most importantly, for some reason he didn't want Gun to judge him or laugh at his physique. 

Maybe if he could plead Gun to consider his request.

"Um..can I do something else instead, other than getting undressed. Please..."

Gun sat there without any change of expression in his countenance. A few seconds stretched into eternity before Gun sighed.

"Aright then..." 

He descended from his seat, walked towards Off and stood in front of him. Their chests touching each other but not quite. The dispartiy in their height was almost laughable. Off had to lower his chin to gaze into those dark onyx eyes, visible under the fringe of Gun's soft bangs. The hint of a tiny mole on the bridge of his oh so perfect nose, seemed to be tempting his fingers to touch it. To see for himself if it were really a mole or just a speck of dust.

Beautiful

The only word that Off's brain could come up with, for the person before him. Those eyes that were locked in a stare with his own were as big as ripe almonds and the intensity behind them, full of passion.

"Will you let me kiss you?"

Hearing the words Off's eyebrows shot upwards and the breath that he didn't realize he was holding came out in a gust.

If someone were to ask him if he could be shocked multiple times in the span of an entire evening? Given his lifestyle, Off would have laughed at that question but all his notions and thoughts had proven him wrong today.

Time stood still as they gazed at each other. It felt as if they had fallen in a spell for hundreds of years and were waiting for someone or something to break it. The sound of thunder at exactly that moment was quick enough to break it for them.

Off's shoulders retreated only an inch but it was enough to give Gun the message.

"I guess the answer is a no." Gun took a step back and smiled, though it never reached his eyes. 

"As I thought."

Saying that, Gun turned towards the desk and reached for the books, wanting to stack them back on the bookshelf. "You're seriously no fun, God knows what made you so stuck up." 

On his way towards the long isles of books, he tilted his face sideways and spoke over his shoulders, "P', have you never craved for some adventure in life?"

At that minute Off couldn't breathe cause Gun's words had hit very close to the mark. That was exactly what Mint had said and Off didn't want to be that person anymore. He was tired of hearing those words in his head over and over again. He wanted it to stop. 

For a change he wanted to dare himself and challenge his inner being, to see what would happen. Craving adventure was a basic instinct of human nature after all. He wanted to see if he could change that about himself even if it was just this once. 

Finally coming to terms with his inner thoughts, he breathed in and said out loud, making his words resonate in the library.

"Do it!"


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both, Off as well as Gun, would never have imagined that an evening spent in a library could change their lives forever.

"Huh!"

Gun stopped in his tracks and turned around just as fast as a boomerang would.

_Did he just give me permission to kiss him?_

"I said do it, kiss me!"

Gun walked back to where Off stood. His feet had never moved this fast in his life.

"You sure, P'?" Gun asked, wanting to make sure if that's what Off wanted.

As far as luck went Gun thought he had it good in that department. Many a times things had turned for the better for him. When he had started his day he had no idea that lady luck would be this generous to him. Guess he had done something to make her happy.

To think that the person whom he had been pining over for the past year was asking him to be kissed was surreal to say the least. The moment he heard Off, his heart had gone crazy, beating a thousand beats per minute. Like If that was even normal for a human without being dead. But that's how he felt right now.

He could clearly recall the the day he had first laid eyes on Off even in his sleep. The scene could be described to no less than a beautiful painting residing in the vast halls of a museum.

An exceptionally good looking guy seated at a small table of the library, his head bent above a thick hardcover paperback book. The rays of the sun from the window painting his parted hair with different hues of brown. It had mesmerised Gun, by how the dark rimmed glasses that rested on his perfect bridged nose contrasted against the pale skin of his face as if it had never seen sunlight.

To put it in simple words, it was infatuation at first sight. Never had a person made his head turn twice and Off sat there, making it impossible for Gun to avert his eyes. Truth be told, the presence of a good looking guy in a library was a sight for sore eyes.

From time to time Gun had helped his dad around in the library. It was not like they had a shortage of staff but Gun's dad had always insisted him to hang around the establishment so that he could learn the ropes of the business.

His family was into publishing along with a chain of libraries scattered around the city. This particular library was the first that his father had opened and was considered as his father's baby. Gun's father had invested a lot of time, sweat and money into building this library to what it was today and he never let Gun forget that.

In the beginning, Gun had found it bothersome but with Off's arrival everything had changed for him. He found himself visiting the place a lot just so he could get a glimpse of the person who had made his heart lurch out of it's resting cage.

Some days he was lucky, other times not so much. Of one thing he knew and was sure was that, Off's visit to the library was certain on Saturday's. And he hated that particular day of the week, because there was this one person who always accompanied Off every time he visited the library on a Saturday.

A few months later Gun had come to know that the person was Off's boyfriend and his name was Mint. It was always Mint who submitted the books that him and Off had taken to read. One such day when Mint had come to hand over the books Gun had casually started a conversation with him and the rest had just followed. Mint couldn't stop raving about his boyfriend. It was not difficult to see that the couple were very much in love.

The way Off smiled when he was with Mint or the way he acted around the little guy spoke volumes. Gun hated watching them together but he never let it reflect on his face.

One thing Gun prided about himself was his ability to keep a poker face. He never wore his heart on his sleeve. That's how he had survived until now from unwanted advances. The fact that he was handsome and people found him desirable was not lost him.

He could hold his own most of the times when a person tried to flirt with him, and by person it meant both boys and girls. He could very well handle the guys, at least they were his preference when it came to romance. However when it came to girls, especially the clingy ones, he detested them and made it a point to never lead them on.

That's the reason why he never spoke to them kindly when they fawned all over him. It was best to nip the bud before it bloomed into a wild flower. Only if it was something related to books or the library in general, did he entertain their conversation and opinions. One also had to take into consideration the fact that a good businessman couldn't just ignore people left and right.

Due to this behaviour, people thought he was cold and distant which to some extent it was true. Maybe that's the reason why Off never made it a point to approach him.

Gun did notice that when Off was not with Mint, he would keep to himself. Although it irked him to acknowledge, Gun would still admit that he loved watching the Off who was around Mint. The smiles and laughter that he could see and hear were the moments that Gun waited to experience. He had always dreamed about Off treating him the same way he treated Mint. Mint's Off was caring and playful and sometimes childlike.

Thankfully that was all in the past. It filled his heart with tremendous happiness knowing that Mint was an ex chapter and maybe if luck allowed, he would become the new chapter in Off's life.

The past months had been difficult for Gun. With Off's regular absence and no show for consecutive weeks, Gun had lost hope that he would ever get to meet his crush again. Talking about this evening, he was thankful that Off had made it in time before the library closed. A few minutes too late and he would have missed the opportunity to see Off.

At first he was mad that the person whom he had waited for weeks on end to show up had finally did. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had wanted to punish Off and that's why he had refused to open the library.

Now that his head was clear Gun knew what had angered him. He had wanted to make Off suffer for making Gun wait on him all those weeks, in the hopes that he would get to see a glimpse of Off's face. For making him worry for Off, even though Gun knew nothing about that person. Most importantly for making him fall for him, when the tall guy had zero clue about Gun's obsession with him.

When the truth had dawned on him that Off was really there he had been quick to rectify his mistake. He had allowed him entrance. Nothing had made sense to him anymore. All he could think about was that he had finally gotten the chance to speak to Off.

However, when Off had said that he wanted to discontinue his membership, Gun had panicked. A roller coaster of emotions had started taking place in his heart and brain. Knowing that he would never see the person again, his mind had devised ways to make him stay a bit longer.

Thank god, Off's membership was overdue. When Off had suggested that he would pay the next day Gun had refused. He knew that if he let the tall guy leave then he would never get this alone time with Off.

Talking about his pervert request, Gun couldn't believe that he had asked the guy to disrobe in front of him. What had gotten into him?

Although if he were to be honest he had enjoyed Off's reaction a bit too much and Gun wanted to see if he would do as he was told.

Off had obviously declined and seeing his beaten expression Gun had felt a bit sorry. At that moment Off's eyes had reminded him of his dog, Bibi. But that's where the resemblance ended. Where Off was a tiny giant, Bibi was the size of the said giant's palms. She was a Maltese breed and was the tiniest of her siblings so, that said as much.

Even he himself knew that he had gone a bit far when he had asked Off to get naked. Gun was far from being a pervert. For some reason he had just enjoyed to see Off getting uncomfortable. He was curious to see and get acquainted with all of Off's reaction. After this night if their paths never crossed, Gun wanted Off to remember him. If it was as a pervert then so be it. At least he would be a part of Off's memory in some way or the other. And so he had then asked if he could kiss him not hoping for much. However Off's answer had shocked him to his core.

So God help him, he would not let this opportunity slip by. If he could, he would make it a kiss that Off would remember his entire life and name it, ' _the memory of a dark rainy night in the library on Siam Street._ '

Gun asked once again, "are you one hundred percent sure that you want this?"

"Do it before I change my mind and make a run for it." Off said with a hasty breath, his eyes closed tight.

Gun was speechless. He had no idea why Off had suddenly had a change of heart but whatever it was, Gun was just glad that his P' had changed his mind.

His insides were trembling with anticipation knowing he was going to kiss the man he liked. He just hoped that he wouldn't make a mistake and break the spell that seemed to be enveloping the library.

With slow movements Gun reached for Off's shoulders and stood on the tips of his toes so that he could reach the tall guy's lips. Yet even then, he couldn't reach those delectable plush organ due to their height difference.

The body beneath his palms were as stiff as the spine of a new published book and Gun wanted to be the one to loosen it. It was clear to Gun that Off was nervous. He could feel the thrum of the bloodstream underneath Off's shirt, on the tip of his fingers where his hands rested.

For a moment Gun did nothing. He took his time, admiring every tiny detail of the face that was before him. The crinkle at the end of the closed eyelids, behind rimmed glasses. The strands of hair that fell on his forehead, tempted Gun to touch and see if they were as soft as it looked. The rigidness of his jawline that enhanced his features, giving it a striking edge to his already handsome face. He even found the piercing of his ears endearing. That was new to him. He never took Off for a guy who would be into ear piercings. It suited him though. It added a hint of sexy to his already good looking features.

Lastly, not to forget the tiny defined lines on his lower lip that was a bit plump compared to his upper one. They reminded him of ripe peaches which made it all the more delectable to Gun, cause when it came to peaches he couldn't resist them.

He was curious to know if they tasted anything like peaches and was excited to find out. Lest he scare the fellow, Gun thought it best to take it slow. He puckered his lips and placed a light kiss at the corner of Off's mouth and felt the skin there move the slightest bit. That brought a smile on Gun's face.

_Let's take it nice and slow._

He stretched his forearms a bit and entwined them around Off's neck. Instead of another kiss, Gun trailed his lips to Off's right ear and sucked the fleshy earlobe along with the hoop earring. He felt a shudder run through Off's body and it delighted Gun that he was the cause of that.

"P'...." Gun trailed the word in the barest of whisper into Off's ear. His fingers clutched at the tiny hair's on the back of Off's neck as if he wanted to covey something.

Maybe Off got the message cause he opened his eyes and retreated his head back a little. His eyes searching Gun's glazed ones.

"can...can you...can you," Gun stammered. He moistened his lips and quickly shut his eyes as if embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Can you bend your head a little, I think my legs are gonna sleep on me," said Gun as his body weight relaxed back onto his entire feet. He could already feel the veins of his calf straining.

_Could I be anymore of a klutz? Such a great way to break the building tension in the room._

To his utter surprise a chuckle escaped Off's lips and before he knew it Off was laughing out loud.

"Stop it!" Gun hissed. He slapped his palm on Off's chest to make him stop but it only made him laugh harder.

"I know I'm short but you don't have to be rude about it." He said, over the laughter resonating in the empty room. Though the sound was bliss to Gun's ears, he still disliked the fact that Off was enjoying this at his expense. And he made it known to the tall guy by pouting his lips, making it look all the more delectable.

"My my...I didnt know the little dragon also had a cute side to him."

"Little...dragon what?" The reference was lost on Gun.

_What does a fucking dragon have to do with me? And the nerve of him, laughing at me like a mad man. Ohohoho....you're so gonna regret it Mr tall guy._

With a determined passion Gun interlocked his arms around Off's neck and pulled it towards him. Not giving Off even the barest of chance to react, he smashed their lips together into a flat kiss.

In order to not lose his balance, Off's hands reached for Gun's waist and clasped a handful of his cotton t-shirt. This caused their bodies to mesh together from their lips to their bellies. The drumming of their hearts rising steadily.

At last when the initial shock had subsided, Gun allowed his lips to relax and move as light as a feather. He traced the lips between his, with that of his own and showered it with little pecks.

The hand at his waist slithered around his midriff and he found himself flush against Off's body. That single movement emboldened Gun enough to open his mouth and capture Off's lower lip. He sucked on it repeatedly as if collecting nectar from it's core. It delighted him that the taste of those lips were better than all the peaches that he had ever eaten in all his life. From that moment on the taste of Off's lips became his favourite.

_This is not enough.....I need more._

The voice in his head which was usually tiny, now roared in frustration. It prompted him and encouraged him to take more than what was being given.

He loosened his arms that were around Off's neck and dragged his right hand down, slowly caressing the fabric of Off's shirt as it made it's descent and came to rest on Off's pectoral. Gun cupped his palm while the pad of his thumb grazed the little pucker of flesh under the cloth, making it rise into his touch. Gun smiled into the kiss when he heard Off let out a low moan.

_Just a little graze and he's already moaning. I can't imagine how he'll react if I do much more than that._

So, he repeated his action once again and to his delight Off gifted him with another moan. Gun was enjoying this a bit too much. With their lips still interlocked Gun moved his fingers and opened the top button. When it gave way, he slided the cloth aside. As sneaky as he could be, he pushed his palm slowly inside the shirt and started to play with the already erect nipple.

Excitement bubbled in Gun at the contrast of the flesh. The tiny bud was hard and yet the skin around it was entirely soft and pliant. By this time all his rational thoughts had left his brain and all that remained was his need to touch Off. He pinched the flesh between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it, causing a shudder to travel through both their bodies.

Maybe it was too much for Off cause his hand caught hold of Gun's palm and he broke the kiss. His voice came out in short breaths. "Wasn't it meant to be just a kiss?"

"Do you want to stop?" Gun let out the words in almost a whisper, yet audible enough for Off to hear.

They gazed at each other, searching for answers that they themselves desperately wanted to see in each other's eyes. Gun prayed with all his will that Off wouldn't ask him to stop.

He didn't want that so he moved his head a bit and ducked under the tall guy's chin. When Gun placed an open mouth kiss just above the hollow of Off's neck, he felt Off's fingers tighten around his palm that was still under his shirt.

"Say the....word P'....and I'll...stop." He paused his sentence each time with a kiss on the creamy neck, revelling in it's softness. The man smelled of rain and perfume and it made his insides fuzzy.

When he didn't get an answer Gun righted himself and once more searched Off's eyes that were now glazed with need.

"Tell me you want to..."

But the next words got stuck in his throat and his lips got sucked by Off's mouth in a hungry kiss. A surprised yelp shot out from his lips when he felt himself being lifted and deposited on the nearby desk in the span of a few seconds.

"I guess I've gone crazy after all," Off said in heavy breaths. "because I don't want you to stop."

Saying that he captured Gun's lips once again. As for Gun he couldn't be more happier. Right at that moment he was in love with a kiss crazed Off. Their kiss was nothing like he had ever imagined. It was pure bliss and Gun enjoyed every bit of it.

The same could be said for Off. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven. The sexual tension in his body had reached a point of no return. The fact that they were in a public library with maybe a dozen cameras zooming on them was of no importance to him. All that mattered was the person in his arms and those delectable lips. How could a person posses such sinful lips without people throwing themselves at you?

Gun's lips were plump and soft and it fit his to perfection. If possible he never wanted to part with them. Off tasted a hint of strawberry and he found that he rather liked it very much. Maybe the taste belonged to Gun's chapstick. He was sure that Gun used it. He had to, because how would it be that well maintained and lucent without using any lip product?

Off's thoughts stopped midway when he felt warm hands encircle his waist and caress his naked skin. The little dragon's touch was like fire, alighting goosebumps as it travelled from his back to his chest. A low moan erupted his lips the instant Gun's fingers teased his nipples.

He immediately broke the kiss and looked at Gun. All he saw was a mischievous smirk. Even if he was not up to adventures, Off sure liked a good challenge and Gun had presented him with one right then.

In answer, Off smiled and dropped his right palm on Gun's left knee. Eyes still interlocked, his fingers travelled upwards and when it reached the juncture of Gun's inner thigh he gave it a squeeze of just the right amount that would cause the desired effect.

Gun's eyes closed at the minute sensation and his head fell back. He bit back a moan by clamping his upper teeth on his lower lip.

"Don't," Off said. He caught hold of the said lip and freed them from it's confines. "I would be sad if they were hurt."

Hearing that admission, Gun gulped and his tongue darted out to moisten his lip. Off's heart hammered against his chest all the more at the glistening sight before him. Before it could cause him to loose his sanity, he traced the pucker with his thumb and wiped the sheen.

However, Gun had other things in mind. Before Off could take away his hand, Gun opened his mouth and sucked the finger into it's warm cavity. The shock was apparent on Off's face and his eyes glazed over with want. Imagine that mouth and tongue on some other part more intimate on Off's body. The picture itself was enough for Off to let out a guttural moan.

Without wasting a moment he crashed his lips on Gun's. Their mouths warm and rough against each other. The sound of sucking lips and heavy breaths circled the room but the people involved in the act were oblivious to them. Their lips together, danced a beautiful rhythm along with the Pitter patter of the rain outside the library.

Off felt himself being pulled by the front of his shirt, which was somehow free of all the buttons. He had no idea when Gun had had them unbottened. He was just glad that he could feel those warm fingers creating undeciphered designs on his person. The next thing he knew he was ensnared by Gun's legs around his waist, causing their bodies to mesh together.

His breath caught in his chest when the crossed ankles of Gun pushed his butt inward making their groins rub against each other. His member which was already straining against the front of his jeans, lurched at the contact, sending him a direct message that it wanted more. So, Off went for it himself. He placed his hand on the base of Gun's lower back for support and at the same time he pushed his groin inwards so that he could feel Gun's member. The delicious contact of their nether regions extracted a series of moans from their lips.

Gun broke the kiss and with a deep breath he gyrated his hips again with Off's. When he did this Off hugged the little guy in his embrace and rested his cheek on Gun's shoulder.

"You'll be the death of me."

Sensations overtook his entire body and all he wanted was to chase his desire which was close to bursting. Their hips started moving, their groins rubbed in unison, reaching for the climax that they both sought.

Gun's lips moved like a frantic machine as it went placing open mouthed kisses on every part of Off's neck, ears and bare shoulders that it could reach. Their breath's heaved and it came out in shorter huffs. While Off reached for Gun's lips again Gun's fingers raked the back of Off's skin wanting to get closer than they already were, if that was even possible.

"P' I'm close....."

In answer Off pushed Gun on what little space the desk allowed them. He lifted Gun's T-shirt up-to his neck and sucked a nipple in the warmth of his mouth, kissing and loving it into oblivion.

The onslaught of sensation on his nipples sent a shudder to his throbbing member and Gun came hard as he shouted Off's name into the silence of the room.

Off was close himself. He could feel the tension building within him. With renewed vigour he bucked his member between Gun's legs in a series of rough thrusts. His name on Gun's lips was the final straw that reeled him in. He captured Gun's lips in a hard kiss and with a final thrust of his hips he came undone.

The room was silent at last. Off lay on top of Gun, spent and satisfied. His face hidden in the crook of Gun's neck while his fingers played with the strands on his little dragon's head. He was still bent at the hips, while his weak legs supported the remaining weight of his body. As for Gun, he seemed like he was yet to return back to earth from the climax he had just experienced.

Minutes passed by until the time they tried to gather their thoughts. When he felt like a bit of his energy had been restored, Off lifted himself and supported his weight on his forearms. Even though Gun had initiated their love making he still wanted to check if Gun was alright. He searched for any regret or discomfort on Gun's face but all he found was pure bliss and a beatific smile. His lips swollen to a beautiful shade of red.

"You okay?"

"Never been better."

Off smiled and pecked Gun's lips. Once, twice and thrice for good measure. Reason....just because. He felt like it so he did it. He lifted himself off of Gun and stood, at the same time pulling Gun up from the desk.

Gun scrunched his nose when he adjusted his butt on the desk. Off smiled at the cute gesture. When he shifted he felt the stickiness inside his boxers. This prompted him to scrunch his nose in disgust. It made him realize why Gun had done so earlier and he shook his head.

"We made a mess, didn't we?"

Gun nodded in agreement which made them erupt in a series of laughter. It had been a long time since Off had felt alive and cheerful. It seemed adventures didn't have to be bad at all times. All thanks to the person sitting in front of him he found that he actually quite liked this adventure.

However, good things didn't last for long. He was saddened by the fact that this would probably be the last time he would ever see Gun. He knew that what had happened in this room would probably remain in this room and he was glad for it. He didn't know why, but he trusted Gun.

With a sad smile Off caressed Gun's cheek and then his lips. "Thanks for being a part of this adventure little one. I'll never forget you."

Gun held the hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Off's hand. He then captured the tall guy's face between the palms of both his hand and stared at Off with a determined gaze.

"P' let's date."

Off's eyebrows almost shot and reached his fringe. "What?"

"You heard me," said Gun with no sign of backing down.

"Look P' let me confess this once and for all. Even though you're not aware and probably don't care, I've liked you for a long time. Now that you're available, I don't want to let this opportunity fly by. Even if I come off as shameless and desperate I don't care. All I want is for you to say yes."

Off was left speechless and a little scared at Gun's confession. He was still not over his ex and he also feared if he could ever make his next relationship last, given his personality.

"But Gun....I'm not sure"

"Please P' at least give me a chance before you say no. Later on if you feel that we don't match, we'll part ways amicably, without any unnecessary drama."

Hearing that Off let out a resigned breath. He turned himself and leaned his butt at the edge of the desk.

"It's not that simple Gun. I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to co-exist in each other's world."

"P' you can't assume things even before it has happened. I have no idea why you broke up with your ex but I don't want you to shut yourself off just because one of your relationship turned sour. I know it's difficult but try to let go off the past and enjoy what the present has in store for you."

_Wow! This little dragon can sure dish out a nice speech._

Off was impressed by the level of maturity that Gun showed and felt like, compared to him the little guy was much more smarter. He badly wanted to consider the offer but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to give Gun what he wanted.

Gun was still talking and Off rezoned his focus to what he was saying. "And your future is sitting right next to you. All you have to do is reach out your hand and I'll be there to embrace it."

The reluctance on Off's gaze was not lost on Gun. If anything, Gun was known to be observant and stubborn at the same time. He would not take no for an answer. He could be manipulative if he set his mind to it. It was wrong however, grave situations called for strict actions.

"Look at it this way P'. Think of this as another adventure in your life. You have nothing to lose and yet so much to gain. Also, if the memories of your boyfriend still haunts you day and night then you have all the more to reason to say yes. Haven't you heard that the best way to get over your current love is to fall in love with another person?"

When he saw Off's expression Gun pressed his lips together. Off might probably think that what Gun had said was ridiculous. So to save his little speech, he added in a whisper, his voice already leaving it's confidence. "Or better yet, I could be your rebound. I wouldn't mind that either."

At his last few words, Gun's voice broke and Off felt it in his heart. At that moment he reached out and clutched at Gun's hand that rested on his thigh. The back of his hand moved slightly when he felt something wet touch his skin. On closer look he found a single drop of liquid shining on his skin.

"Hey....," he cooed as he shifted and stood in front of the little guy. "Why are you crying?"

"I have no idea either," Gun said and he hugged Off, resting his head on the person's chest. "You might probably think me desperate and a little childish but I don't care. You have no idea how difficult it was for me when I didn't get to see you for weeks on end. I'm glad that I could finally meet you and now that you're here I don't want to let you go."

"You sure know how to play with words, huh!" Off smiled into Gun's hair as he hugged him back.

"What do you expect from a person who spends half his time in a library."

Well, Gun was right and Off couldn't disagree. For once he wanted to stop thinking about himself and wanted to give his all to the person in his arms. When he had left his house he had expected a quick visit to the library and then back to his house. With the way things had turned out it made him think that maybe lady luck was giving him an opportunity to have a real adventure. And maybe a shot at love too. Who knew if it would be fruitful or it would be bitter like his previous relationship. There was only one way to find out and the answer to it lay within him.

Many questions reared it's ugly head and prompted him if he was ready to open the chambers of his heart for another person. If he was ready to delve into a life full of adventures and see where it would take him.

The good thing was he found an answer to all his questions when he looked at Gun's tear soaked face. His mind at last at peace, he retreated his steps and bent a little so that he was at Gun's eye level. "I say yes to your proposal."

For a moment Gun just sat there, unable to digest what he had heard for he was least expecting it. The moment his mind had cleared enough he lurched at Off's neck.

"You won't regret your decision P' I'll make sure of it."

"Even if we don't click, I will never regret saying yes to you. You were my first thrilling adventure and I hope there'll be many more adventures in future that I'll get to experience with you. In fact I'm already looking forward to it."

"Really?"

"Yes and yes!" Off chuckled and pulled Gun for a long kiss that left them breathless.

The rumble of Gun's tummy separated them, reminding that they had yet to eat.

"Dinner?"

"Sure, but you'll have to pay as you can see I forgot my card."

"Thanks to your card I now have a boyfriend."

This made both of them laugh. They made their way to the washroom and cleaned themselves. Once everything was settled they locked the library door and stepped into the dark cloudy night. The rains had stopped and the air felt cool and fresh against their skin.

Hand in hand, the new couple started walking on the busy road of Siam Street. The remnants of their voice could still be heard over the wind that blew towards the library.

Off: What about the cameras in the library.

Gun: Don't worry, I'll delete our little escapade as soon as I reach home.

Off: Make sure you do or else we'll be dead if your father finds out.

Gun: Ugh! So uptight. Am I going to regret my decision?

Off: Oho...as if I'll let you.

And then the sound of harmonised laughter filled the air.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for reading this far. I hope you liked the story. 
> 
> Initially I had planned for this to be quite an 18+ rated version but this story had a mind of it's own and wanted it to be toned down significantly. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm just glad that I could finally finish this and upload it.
> 
> Do comment your thoughts on the story. I would love reading them :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for reading this far. I hope you liked the story. 
> 
> Initially I had planned for this to be quite an explicit rated version but this story had a mind of it's own and wanted it to be toned down significantly. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm just glad that I could finally finish this and upload it.
> 
> Do share you thoughts though. I would love reading your opinions and views on the story.


End file.
